Juguete de los asgard
by Road1985J2
Summary: cont. "la ciudad perdida y el amor encontrado." La felicidad completa no dura eternamente y hay cosas que no se pueden dejar. Daniel y Jack regresan al SGC, aunque ciertos recuerdos de Daniel suponen que alguien ha estado jugando con él mientras dormía.
1. Chapter 1

El sol entrando por la ventana despertó a Danil. Se retorció entre las sábanas para despertarse por completo, como un gato y se quedó en la cama, respirando tranquilamente el aire de primavera. Miró a su lado, donde debería estar Jack, pero su compañero no estaba alli. Sin embargo, sonrió y se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama.

Estaban a punto de cumplir su segundo aniversario, dos años juntos que se habían pasado volando, dos años en los que Daniel había sido más feliz que en toda su vida anterior.

No echaba de menos volver a las misiones, ni haber dejado el trabajo en el comando Stargate; a veces pensaba en ello; cuando Sam y Teal'c le contaba acerca de alguna misión que habían llevado a cabo, como los enemigos le habían hecho una emboscada o las nuevas civilizaciones con las que se habían encontrado; en esas ocasiones, se prguntaba si no podría ayudar con su experiencia.

Pero entonces pensaba en Jack, en lo mucho que su compañero había sacrificado por estar con él, porque no le ocurriera nada malo y por protegerlo. De ninguna manera iba a elegir entre volver al trabajo y el hombre al que amaba.

La mañana era fresca, por lo que al levantarse para encontrar a Jack, Daniel se echó sobre los hombros una manta. Siguió el aroma del café recién hecho y muy caliente, justo como a él más le gustaba.

En ocasiones, Daniel se sorprendía de lo bien que lo conocía Jack, como si pudiera ver en su interior, que supiera que le gustaba el café bien cargado, la pizza con mucho queso y un buen disco de Colr Porter, para disfrutar de una velada romántica, en la que por supuesto, no podía faltar la chimenea encendida y un Merlotte de acompañamiento.

Jack siempre trataba de llevarlo a su territorio en cuestión de gustos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de tomar una cerveza, pues entonces no había discusión posible, tan sólo podía ser una Guinness, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Daniel no solía aceptarla muy bien, pues en seguida se le subía a la cabeza, la cuestión de la cerveza era algo que Jack había dejado algo apartada.

Jack tampoco estaba en la cocina, pero Daniel pudo escuchar su voz, fuera en el jardín, hablando con alguien por teléfono.

"Lo siento señor, pero tomé la decisión de marcharme, de jubilarme definitivamente y por el momento no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho." Daniel esperó escuchándole hablar.

"General, usted es el más adecuado para este trabajo, nadie tiene tanta experiencia como usted en lo que le estoy pidiendo y ya que el doctor Jackson tampoco está dispuesto a regresar…"

"Estoy seguro que encontrará gente muy preparada para hacer ese trabajo." Daniel hizo ruido al abrir la puerta para que Jack supiera que estaba allí. Se volvió, le sonrío y le hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento.

"No estaría tan seguro de lo que dice. Le repito que ustedes tienen más experiencia en el Stargate que nadie en toda la base. Además, desde que empezó la expedición de Atlantis, se marchó gente muy preparada en este trabajo. Ahora que Atlantis ha vuelto a Pegaso y que disponemos de una comunicación perfecta con ellos, sabe perfectamente que ustedes son lo mejor que podemos encontrar como enlaces con Pegaso."

"Espero que lo entienda. Tuve que elegir entre Daniel y el trabajo y por más que pienso en ello, Daniel siempre está por delante. No dude en llamarme si el mundo se acabo o si los goaulds vuelven a atacar la tierra, pero si no es así, esperó que encuentre a la persona adecuada."

"Yo también lo espero, porque la gente que tenemos en esa ciudad, cuenta con nosotros para echarles una mano. Espero que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo al no proporcionarnos la ayuda que necesitamos, general. De todos modos, seguiremos en contacto con ustedes por si cambian de idea."

Jack colgó por fin el teléfono y resopló.

"Ya pensaba que no me iba a poder librar de él, casi me lo imaginaba viniendo aquí y sacándome arrastras para que acepte el trabajo." Daniel se rió y se sentó a su lado en el banco, apoyando las piernas sobre las de su compañero. "No me habías dicho que también habían hablado contigo."

"Lo siento se me debió pasar." Daniel se estremeció por el aire frío que todavía había por la mañana. Desvió la mirada de Jack, pues temía que si la mantenía mucho tiempo, conseguiría averiguar lo que estaba pesando y lo que le había ocultado durante días.

"Quieres volver al trabajo ¿verdad?"

"No, vamos no digas tonterías, estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida contigo a mi lado y lo siguen siendo. Hacía mucho que no dejaba preocuparme porque un ejército alienígena pudiera matarme. Por fin estoy relajado, no tengo que pensar en nada y puedo quedarme tumbado en la cama el tiempo que quiera."

La mirada de Jack ante las palabras de Daniel fueron toda una revelación para el profesor. Sabía lo que esos ojos penetrantes sobre él querían decir, por lo que siguió hablando como si le estuviera contestando a una pregunta que en realidad no había hecho.

"Estoy bien, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si hubiera querido volver a trabajar, lo hubiera aceptado, una de las últimas cinco veces que me han llamado para ofrecerme el puesto que acabas de rechazar."

Jack se puso en pie, para luego arrodillarse frente a Daniel.

"Dime una cosa y por favor se sincero." Daniel asintió. "No soy el único que quiere volver al SGC ¿verdad? No soy el único en sentirme mal por dejar solos a los chicos de Atlantis después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros y no creo ser el único que se siente fatal por quedare en casa pescando o en tu caso leyendo mientras el resto de los equipos arriesgan la vida por el planeta ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Daniel tardó un momento en contestar. Decir que si sin más, sería muy fácil pero al mismo tiempo, sería como haber estado mintiendo a Jack durante tanto tiempo, desde la primera llamada telefónica tres meses antes, que eso le hacía sentirse fatal consigo mismo.

"Daniel."

"Si, tienes razón, quiero volver al trabajo, pero no quiero que lo pases mal por mi. Si acabo herido, vas a sufrir y no quiero eso. Prefiero quedarme contigo y disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos."

Jack acarició la mejilla de Daniel con ternura y sonrió. Por mucho que hubiera pasado, por mucho mal que le hubieran hecho los goaulds, por muchas heridas de guerra que tuviera Daniel, seguía siendo el mismo hombre dulce y sensible del que se había enamorado, el mismo que se preocupaba por todo el mundo antes que por si mismo, el mismo que daría su vida por cualquier civilización de la galaxia. A veces se preguntaba cuantas veces había muerto Daniel, cuantas veces se había sacrificado por otros y cuantas más lo haría si volvía al trabajo.

"Es lo malo de nuestra naturaleza. Donde otros darían la espalda al peligro, donde otras personas dejarían que lucharan otros por ellas, donde otros correrían, nosotros nos quedamos ahí, frente al enemigo; pensando siempre que hay una forma de ganar."

"No quiero que te preocupes por mi, que se que es algo que se te da muy bien. No creas que cuando estuve enfermo por lo de Baal hace años, no supe por lo que estabas pasando tu."

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer una cosa." La sonrisa que inundó el rostro de Daniel al escuchar aquello, hizo lo mismo en la expresión de Jack. "Creo que vamos a tener que aceptar los dos el mismo trabajo."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Jack tiró de Daniel para levantarlo, envolvió el cuerpo de los dos con la manta y se apoyó sobre el hombro de su compañero para susurrarle al oído. "Tenemos que protegernos, tenemos que hacer lo que mejor se nos da y además, se que en el SGC nos quieren a los dos, estarían encantados de tenernos a los dos trabajando juntos."

"Eso significa dejar la tranquilidad de esta casa, del silencio de las montañas y de las _maravillosas mañanas pescando._ La verdad es que va a costarme bastante volver a normalidad de nuestras vidas anteriores." Daniel mostró una sonrisa burlona a la que Jack contestó con un beso en los labios.

"Muy gracioso."

"¿Y sabes que será lo mejor de todo? Que si trabajamos juntos, en el mismo puesto, ya no serás algo parecido a mi jefe, seremos dos iguales."

"Voy a llamar al SGC y les diré nuestra decisión."

Daniel entró en la cocina para servir dos tazas de café para celebrar la nueva noticia. Jack puso al corriente al general Laundry. "Daniel." Su compañero no contestó. "¡Daniel!" De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Entró también en la cocina y allí encontró a Daniel, encorvado sobre la encimera, las dos manos agorratadas para sujetarse y no caer al suelo y la respiración tremendamente agitada.

"Daniel, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Ahora que lo preguntas Jack, lo cierto es que no."

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Jack se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Daniel. "Daniel, dime algo."

"No puedo respirar y noto, este dolor, aquí en el vientre, que no me deja moverme. No se lo que es, pero…" Daniel gruñó con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo. Jack detuvo su caía al suelo y dejó que se recostara sobre él.

"¡Daniel! Vale creo que será mejor llamar a un médico. No, mejor te voy a llevar al hospital."

"No, llama a la doctora Langford. No se lo que es esto, pero algo me dice que ella sabrá mejor lo que hacer." Daniel cogió con fuerza las manos de Jack, exhaló un fuerte suspiro de dolor y dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre él.

"¡Daniel!" Pero su compañero ya no le contestó.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

Jack se dio la vuelta hacia la cama y vio que Daniel se había despertado. Sonrió aliviado, aunque trató de mantener los nervios lejos de su rostro para que su compañero no se preocupara.

"¿Jack?"

"Lo siento, estaba… estoy cansado eso es todo. ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?"

Daniel se incorporó en la cama, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para poder levantarse. Se estremeció, estaba cansado demasiado y ni siquiera sabía porque. "Espero que me digas porque siento que me ha pasado un camión por encima."

Jack se sentó en la cama, mientras todavía sonreía, aunque poco a poco su gesto se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta volverse una expresión sombría de lo que realmente era el coronel.

"Te has desmayado en la cocina."

"¿Cuánto hace de eso? No lo recuerdo." El pecho le ardía, como nunca lo había hecho y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar el motivo. "Parece que lleve días durmiendo, ¿No habré estado en coma ni nada parecido otra vez verdad?"

"No tranquilo, nada de eso. Tan sólo ha sido, no se un desmayo, tal vez estabas cansado, una mala noche. El médico ha dicho…"

"¿Ha venido el médico? El médico no viene por un desmayo sin importancia. Jack por favor, dime de una vez lo que ha pasado, por favor, se que es algo más que un simple desmayo y creo que tu sabes más de lo que me estás contando."

De nuevo la expresión de Jack volvió a cambiar y ahora, en lugar de sombria, era una expresión dolorosa, por no querer decir algo que le estaba haciendo demasiado daño y que sin duda iba a afectar demasiado a Daniel.

"Tienes razón ha sido más que un desmayo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, todo está solucionado." Daniel le mantuvo la mirada. Tan sólo eso era suficiente para obligar a Jack a contestar, a contarle todo y a no poder mentirle. "Vale, te lo contaré si me prometes… No, no me prometas nada, ya se como vas a reaccionar, después de todos estos años te conozco mejor que a mi mismo."

Daniel sonrió aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, Jack le conocía muy bien, ya no había secretos posibles entre ellos, por mucho que el coronel pudiera esconder cosas, Por mucho que tratara de hacer pasar por un simple desmayo, lo que Daniel sabía que era algo mucho mayor, algo que le estaba dejando sin fuerzas a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Te colapsaste, parecías muerto y pensé… si pensé que te perdía. Entonces me di cuenta que respirabas, aunque no todo lo bien que deberías. Llamé al comando, algo me dijo que aquello no era una dolencia humana, no era una enfermedad normal. Y no me equivoqué."

Daniel escuchaba con atención, mientras su mente trataba de buscar alguna similitud entre lo que Jack estaba diciendo y lo que él mismo recordaba. Pero nada, su mente seguía cerrada, sus recuerdos inexistentes y su cuerpo apagándose por momentos. Sin poder evitarlo se quejó.

"¿Estás bien?" Daniel asintió, pero del mismo modo que le ocurría a él, Jack sabía que su compañero estaba mintiendo. "Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que te ha ocurrido antes, el doctor ha dicho que tienes que descansar mucho, porque tienes algo…" Le costaba decirlo, porque no se podía hacer a la idea de cuando ni como había podido pasar aquello.

"Jack tienes que decírmelo," Daniel tomó entre las suyas la mano del coronel y atrajo su cuerpo hasta el suyo. "Porque creo que tienes razón. No se lo que me pasa, no se lo que me ocurre pero algo no funciona bien en mi cuerpo."

Justo lo que Jack más había temido, lo que el doctor le había dicho que podría ocurrir se estaba cumpliendo; si al menos hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

"_Es extraño coronel, pero diría que el doctor Jackson ha sido abducido recientemente."_

"_¿Cómo dice?"_

"_Si lo se, es extraño, pero desde que ustedes dos se marcharon, comenzamos una investigación sobre los casos de abducciones en la tierra, casos que no fueran producidos por la mente de los afectados y lo cierto es que hemos tenido bastantes coincidencias."_

"_¿A que se refiere? ¿Qué clase de coincidencias? Además, Daniel no ha sido abducido, él lo sabría, yo lo sabría."_

"_Lo más probable, es que si ha ocurrido, Daniel no se acuerde, han mejorado mucho sus métodos, sobretodo desde que los equipos del SGC están por el universo. Ahora nos tienen en consideración allí fuera, tanto para bien como para mal."_

"_Sigo sin entenderle, habla de ellos como si los conociera." _

"_Los conocemos coronel, bueno hasta ahora conocíamos a una rama de ellos; si no estamos equivocados se trata de los Asgard, señor, aunque no los mismos que nos han estado ayudando todos estos años, si no una rama distinta, una rama que se dedica a estudiarnos, desde hace mucho más tiempo de lo que nadie pueda recordar."_

"_¿Y cuales son los síntomas si puede saberse?"_

"_Los mareos repentinos producidos por recuerdos reprimidos son algo bastante corriente, además en el caso de Daniel, aunque no se trate de algo del todo común, hay un pequeño aparato en su cuerpo."_

_Jack miró al equipo que habían traído los médicos desde comando, algo que al principio le había parecido excesivo a Jack, con tantos aparatos, pero que ahora comprendía un poco mejor. Los médicos lo sabían, no les habían dicho nada, pero lo sabían._

"_¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Sigo siendo coronel y después de todos los años que Daniel y yo hemos estado trabajando en el comando, deberían habernos dicho que sospechaban lo de Daniel."_

"_Lo siento Coronel O'Neill pero son órdenes de arriba. Esto es alto secreto, no queremos alarmar a la gente con la historia de que los hombrecillos verdes nos están secuestrando y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo."_

"_En primer lugar, los hombrecillos son grises y en segundo lugar, no estoy hablando de la vida de cualquier persona, de la gente con la que el gobierno hace sus experimentos y nosotros hacemos la vista gorda sin más. No estoy, hablando de Daniel y si no me equivoco lo han convertido en conejillo de indias de sus experimentos, sin que él o yo sepamos nada."_

"_Se trata de seguridad nacional señor, además las cosas han cambiado un poco en el comando, desde que usted o el doctor Jackson estaban trabajando allí, las normas han cambiado y la seguridad es ahora mucho más alta."_

_Jack fue hasta el hombre y le empujó hasta la pared, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso a él después de todas la veces que había salvado al mundo y de todas en las que había puesto en peligro su vida y la de su equipo por el maldito gobierno que ahora les daba la espalda?_

"_Muy bien entonces, no me han contado la historia antes, se lo puedo perdonar, pero no se va a ir de esta casa, sin decirme lo que le ocurre a Daniel y como puedo hacer para solucionarlo."_

"_No hay nada que pueda hacer usted para solucionarlo, como le he dicho antes el doctor Jackson tiene un pequeño dispositivo en su cuerpo, colocado por los asgard, con el que lo tienen controlado."_

"_¿Cómo se lo podemos quitar?"_

"_No podemos. No es el primer ser humano al que encontramos con él y le puedo asegurar que ya lo hemos intentado, de muchas formas posibles, se lo aseguro y por el momento, nos ha sido imposible mantener al paciente con vida durante mucho tiempo."_

_Jack se quedó pensativo un momento, algo no funcionaba bien allí, algo no estaba en su sitio, porque las cosas no podían haber cambiado tanto en el comando Stargate como para que el general Laundry aceptara aquellas monstruosidades. Experimentos, gente inocente muriendo, secretismo sobre abducciones en todas las esferas; no aquello no estaba bien y Jack acababa de darse cuenta._

"_Ustedes no vienen del comando Stargate ¿verdad? Yo diría que han conseguido interceptar la llamada y han llegado ellos. ¿Cuantos minutos antes, cinco, diez? ¿Cuanto falta para que la gente a la que de verdad he llamado aparezca? Por mucho que lo hayan podido atrasar, van a tener que marcharse pitando de aquí si no quieren que les descubran, pero dígame sólo una cosa. ¿Quién es usted en realidad?"_

_  
"Yo, un aliado coronel, un aliado suyo que intenta evitar que esos maldito hombrecillos grises que tanto le gustan a usted nos dominen con sus pequeños aparatos. Pero tiene razón, no trabajo en el SGC, pero si que trabajo para el gobierno, no de forma oficial claro está. Pero si que estoy en la defensa del planeta."_

_Un coche sonó en el exterior de la casa, los verdaderos médicos a los que Jack había llamado, la gente en la que de verdad confiaba, los que verdaderamente podrían ayudar a Daniel. El hombre qu tenía delante sacó un arma y apuntó a Jack._

"_No quiero hacerle daño coronel, así que espero que nos deje marchar sin más. Tan sólo queríamos información y un par de muestras de sangre y ya lo tenemos, así que si nos permite, nos marcharemos y sus amigos del Stargate y usted podrán tratar de salvar la vida de su amante. Si es que pueden."_

_El hombre retrocedió lentamente, mientras Jack lo miraba con unos terribles deseos de matarlo allí mismo, por hacerle daño a Daniel, por haber perdido el tiempo con ellos y haberles dado una información que no sabía ni para que la quería._

"_Antes de irse, dígame como puedo ayudar a Daniel."_

"_¿Ayudarle? Lo siento coronel, pero llevamos mucho tiempo preguntándonos lo mismo, pero una vez que alguien ha entrado en la "Cuarta fase" no se puede salir de ella, vendrán a por él cuando quieran, lo estudiaran y cuando se cansen de él lo dejaran aquí. La mayoría se vuelven completamente locos, así que evite que tenga un arma cerca, por si las moscas."_

"_Maldito cabrón."_

"_Yo no soy el malo de esta historia coronel, lo son ellos y usted lo sabe muy bien, pero siempre puede hablar con su amigo Thor y compañía, tal vez después de todo no todos los malditos asgard, sean unos bichos asquerosos sin escrúpulos."_

"Así que me están abduciendo." Daniel sonrió con tristeza. "Tantos años trabajando con alienígenas, estudiando sus culturas y sus tecnologías y ahora son ellos los que me están estudiando a mi."

"Pero podemos solucionarlo. Ese tipo tenía razón, podemos hablar con Thor, nos debe unas cuantas."

Daniel comenzó a sentirse mal, como si el simple nombre de Thor le provocara un pánico mortal. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Jack y trató de respirar, aunque no era fácil hacerlo.

"Daniel."

"No se… no se lo que me ocurre, no me encuentro bien."

"¿Qué es lo que te duele?"

"Nada en realidad, es, no se, es extraño."

"Vale ya es suficiente, vamos al comando y llamamos a Thor."

"¡No!" Daniel se lanzó a los brazos del coronel como un niño asustado a la oscuridad en la soledad de su habitación. Clavó los dedos en la espalda de Jack para evitar soltarse de él. "No podemos llamarle, Thor, no puede hacer nada por mi. Por favor, Jack no dejes que venga."

"Esto te lo han hecho ellos, esos otros Asgard. Estoy seguro que saben que Thor trabaja de nuestro lado y no quieren que los descubra. Te han puesto ese miedo hacia Thor que nunca has tenido."

"Jack por favor, no es nada de eso. Se que ese… que…"

"Di su nombre, Thor es nuestro amigo."

"Jack por favor." El corazón comenzó a arderle, todo su cuerpo tembló con fuerza y se estremeció, no podía controlarse, no era capaz de respirar y sabía que estaba a punto de colapsarse.

No pudo aguantar mucho más y agotado y sin fuerzas, cayó sobre Jack, que lo recogió entre sus brazos.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo." Jack le besó en la cabeza y cogió el teléfono. Tras la conversación que había tenido con aquel doctor, si es que era doctor, le había dejado unas cuantas cosas claras y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. "Carter, soy O'Neill necesito una ambulancia en casa, estamos listos para ir al comando. Mande la señal a Thor mientras tanto por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Odiaba despertarse sin saber como había llegado a los sitios, pero parecía que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. Daniel volvió a despertar, sólo que ahora se encontraba en la enfermería del comando Stargate. Miró a su alrededor, mientras trataba de hacerse una idea sobre porque estaba allí, pero nada, tan sólo recordaba estar en casa con Jack, estar hablando con él y luego nada, todo se había puesto negro.

"Bueno, al menos el paciente ha despertado." La voz de Janet el hizo dejar de pensar y miró a las personas que se acercaban a él. Las conocía a todas sin ningún problema, pero hacía días que no les veía.

Carter, que se había dejado crecer el cabello desde la última vez que se habían visto, le sonreía, como siempre, como su buena amiga, pero no podía ocultar su total preocupación. También estaba Teal'c, como siempre, casi conseguía no expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos mostraran cierto malestar por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo Janet, mientras comprobaba su pulso y la dilatación de sus pupilas. "Vas tener que tomártelo con calma unos cuantos días, pero si todo va bien, estarás como nuevo en seguida."

"Pues no se porque lo dices, cada vez que me desmayo, cada vez que pierdo el conocimiento, me siento peor. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando Janet? Necesito saberlo."

Janet miró a Jack, que también estaba allí, aunque Daniel no había llegado a verlo. El coronel, todavía mucha gente le llamaba así a pesar de estar retirado, no tenía buen aspecto, Daniel se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría sin dormir o sin descansar siquiera.

"Todavía no lo se, lo siento Daniel, pero vamos a tener que hacer más pruebas para saberlo." Contestó la doctora, sin estar del todo segura de sus palabras.

"¿Les has dicho lo de la abducción, lo de los Asgard Jack?" Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de Sam y Janet, Daniel dedujo que su compañero no les había dicho nada al respecto. "Entonces tampoco les has comentado nada sobre ese médico tan simpático y tan poco amigo de..." Todavía se sentía incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Thor y lo peor era no saber porque le ocurría eso.

"Daniel."

"No Jack, puede que ya no trabajemos aquí, pero creo que ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar. Son nuestros amigos y nadie sabe más que ellos sobre los Asgard y sus experimientos."

"Daniel, escúchame por favor." El profesor se incorporó y entonces se dio cuenta lo realmente agotado que estaba, pues tuvo que volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama. "Lo primero de todo es que tienes que calmarte." Jack se acercó a él, se sentó en al cama y cogió las manos de Daniel entre las suyas. "Claro que les he hablado de todo eso, lo que nos sorprende es que te acuerdes."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Has estado hablando en sueños y Sam decidió tratar de hipnotizarte, para averiguar algo más." Daniel no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo. "Si, se que ahora no te vas a acordar de nada de eso, pero has hablado y has nombrado a Thor."

"¡No!"

De la misma forma que le había pasado antes, el sólo nombre del Asgard, hacía que Daniel sintiera el mayor pánico de toda su vida. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Jack como si tuviera miedo que alguien pudiera separarle del coronel.

"Lo se, tranquilo, se que te han hecho algo para que no seas capaz de controlar el miedo por… bueno por él, pero creo que estamos muy cerca de averiguarlo. Has recordado que te abdujeron hace tres días, hace tres noches para ser más exacto." De nuevo Daniel volvió a apretar su mano con mayor fuerza. "Vamos tranquilo, no te van a volver a coger, de eso me ocupo yo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Si me han abducido sin que pudieras darte cuenta, ¿Quién dice que no puedan volver a hacerlo otra vez?"

Jack sonrió, sabía que eso siempre había hecho sentir bien a Daniel, al menos ahora le ayudaba a relajarse. Le dio un beso en la frente, mientras poco a poco, Daniel iba soltando la presión sobre su mano.

"Jack no puedes hacer nada."

"En realidad si que puedo, bueno yo no, ha sido más bien Carter y sus investigaciones. Creo que llevamos mucho tiempo fuera de la base, porque me ha dicho que ha creado un circuito cerrado, por el que ningún dispositivo alienígena de los que conocemos, puede penetrar sin permiso en la base."

"¿Cómo un campo de fuerza?"

Jack asintió en silencio.

"Nadie te va a tocar." Jack acarició el brazo de Daniel y haciendo un gesto a sus compañeros, les pidió que le dejaran solo con su compañero. "Daniel, creo que tenemos que hablar."

"Es sobre lo que dije en sueños ¿verdad?"

"¿Recuerdas algo de eso?" Daniel negó con la cabeza, con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Antes de seguir hablando, Jack se tumbó junto a él en la cama y dejó que Daniel apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeó su cuerpo con sus manos. Le besó en la cabeza y lo escuchó suspirar.

"¿Te encuentras mejor? Janet dice que vas a tener que relajarte durante un tiempo, así que nada de estar trabajando en tus estudios hasta las tantas y nada de viajes para tus conferencias."

Le encantaba que le cuidara, que le cuidara como si de su niño se tratara, como la persona más importante de su vida, aquella por la que tantas veces había estado dispuesto a morir y por la que había dejado su trabajo. Adoraba a Jack, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía imaginarse la vida sin él a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que dije Jack?"

"Creo que podemos hablar de eso más tarde, cuando te encuentres mejor." Jack se puso tenso, no quería volver a eso, no cuando Daniel estaba tan débil, cuando cualquier cosa podía provocarle una nueva pérdida de conciencia.

"Jack, por favor, necesito saberlo y lo sabes muy bien."

"Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, duermes un rato, luego si Janet te deja vamos a comer a la cafetería y cuando hayas recuperado las fuerzas, hablamos sobre eso. No te preocupes que no me voy a olvidar de lo que dijiste, además Sam lo tiene grabado."

"Entonces puedo verlo." Daniel intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero Jack sujetó su cuerpo con fuerza y no le dejó hacerlo. "Jack por favor, me está ocurriendo algo, lo se, se que algo no funciona bien conmigo, dentro de mi. Necesito saber que es y que me hicieron los Asgard."

"Confía en mi por favor, descansa un poco y luego…" Jack trataba de sonar calmado, todo lo que podía, pero después de haber escuchado las palabras que Daniel había dicho en sueños, no era nada fácil hacerlo y sobretodo no era fácil tratar de olvidar lo que sabía que le había ocurrido al hombre al que quería.

"¿Tan malo fue?"

"¿Podrías hacerme caso por una vez y hacer las cosas a mi manera?" Jack sonaba enfadado y Daniel se preguntó si tan horrible había sido. Tal vez, después de todo no fuera buena idea saberlo. "Lo siento no quería decirlo así, es sólo que, estoy cansado, llevo dos días preocupado por ti y apenas he podido dormir, no hago más que ver como te separan de mi lado esos malditos extraterrestres y me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo."

Daniel se acurrucó entre los brazos de Jack, tanto por el miedo de recordar lo que había ocurrido y porque se lo habían llevado, como para hacer sentir mejor al coronel, que siempre lo había estado protegiendo.

"Se que no tiene sentido que lo diga yo." Dijo Daniel. "Pero estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien, algo me dice que vamos a solucionar esto muy pronto." No estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, pero al menos estaba seguro que haría sentir mejor a Jack escucharlo. "Sólo dime una cosa, sabéis porque no puedo, ya sabes, porque…"

"No todavía no se que quieren esos Asgard para intentar mantenerte lejos de nuestro pequeño amigo gris. Tal vez sea cuestión de unas cuantas sesiones más de hipnosis y lleguemos a eso. Lo único que te pudo es un poco de tiempo, mira estás agotado, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que intentarás aparentar que estás bien, cuando en realidad apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Tal sólo quiero asegurarme que podrás soportarlo."

"Entonces fue horrible."

Jack asintió en silencio. Daniel no dijo nada al respecto, pues sabía que el coronel siempre quería lo mejor para él. Por eso tan sólo se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para poder besarle en los labios y luego volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

"¿Estarás conmigo verdad?"

"Siempre voy a estar contigo, ya lo sabes."

Daniel suspiró en respuesta y cerró los ojos, Jack tenía razón, estaba cansado, pues por mucho que dormía no dejaba de soñar cosas que no lograba recordar, sobre las que seguramente hablaba en sueños. Pero ahora estaba seguro que teniendo a Jack con él, estaría protegido, incluso de los malos sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel despertó gritando, no recordaba cuando le había ocurrido algo así, ni siquiera cuando había sido niño había tenido pesadillas tan fuertes, pero ahora era horrible, podía sentirlo, era completamente real y sabía que aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Notaba el frío, el miedo y la soledad, los mismos sentimientos que había tenido al encontrarse sobre aquella mesa, en una habitación que no había visto nunca y rodeado de Asgards a los que no reconocía.

Había visto mucha ciencia ficción y había hablado con muchos de los casos de abducción del país. En la mayoría de los casos en los que recordaban situaciones semejantes, no eran reales, por muy vívidas que fueran las sensaciones, no eran reales, sino un productor de la mente del sujeto.

Ahora Daniel se sentía como uno de ellos, seguro de sus sueños, completamente seguro de que lo había visto era real y que había sido abducido por Asgard, para no sabía que propósito.

Abrió por fin los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en casa, en la base de SGC y como deseaba, Jack estaba a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos e impidiendo que se moviera y se hiciera daño. le besó en la cabeza y le susurró al oído que todo estaba bien. Le gustaba la voz del antiguo militar, le hacía sentir bien y tranquilo, como si por un momento, los horribles sueños no hubieran existido.

Pero su cerebro le decía que eran reales, completamente ciertos. Por mucho que lo intentaba, le costaba discernir la realidad de la ficción, los recuerdos de las creaciones de su mente.

"Daniel."

El profesor levantó la cabeza hacia Jack y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que se había movido y que estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos aferradas a las sábanas, como si temiera que alguien pudiera llevárselo en ese mismo momento.

"Daniel"

Miró a Jack, el general, como muchos todavía le llamaban, le estaba mirando también a él, sin apartar la vista, la mirada clavada en él, pero sobretodo le sonreía de la misma forma cariñosa en que lo hacía siempre.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad, la suficiente para ser capaz de pensar racionalmente. "¿Ha sido otro sueño verdad?" Jack asintió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Daniel. "¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?"

De nuevo, los nervios se fueron apoderando de él hasta que Jack volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, le rodeó por detrás e hizo que se apoyara en él. le acarició el cabello y comenzó a hablarle.

"Si ha sido un sueño, pero sabes que es lo bueno, precisamente eso, que es un sueño y a través de los sueños no te pueden hacer daño, no estamos en Pesadilla en Elm Street." Daniel sonrió, aunque a veces lo negara, después de todo le gustaba el sentido del humor de Jack. "Estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré y ya te dije que no iba a dejar que te volvieran a poner una de esas pequeñas manos grises y huesudas encima. ¿Recuerdas que prometí protegerte verdad?"

Ahora fue Daniel el que asintió. Mientras escuchaba estaba intentando recomponer ese último sueño, allí tenía que haber algo, tenía que estar la respuesta. Volvió a unas imágenes que le aterraban, pero que al mismo tiempo tenían que tener encerrada la conclusión de aquello.

Entonces lo vio, no fue más que un flash, un momento que desapareció en seguida. Se trataba de un Asgard, uno que no era como los demás, como si se tratara de una nueva especie, pues era de mayor tamaño, de un color bastante más parecido a humano que al Asgard y unos rasgos que podrían parecerse a una subespecie de ser humano.

De repente creyó comprenderlo, como si fuera una información que antes no estaba en su cabeza y hubiera aparecido de repente.

"Intentan crear humanos."

"¿Cómo dices? Creo que no te ha sentado nada bien dormir tanto."

"Lo digo en serio Jack, esos Asgard, sean quienes sean, están intentando crear humanos o al menos algo similar. ¿No recuerdas cuando dijo…" De nuevo no fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Thor. "Cuando dijo que ya no podían reproducirse más? Creo que un Asgard está intentando crear una nueva raza de Asgard para transplantar sus mentes allí. Cuerpos más fuertes, más duraderos, más…

"Humanos."

"Por eso nos quieren a los humanos, por ese motivo ha habido tantas abducciones últimamente." Jack lo miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.

"Dijimos que descansarías." Le reprochó el general sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada. "Ya decía yo que seguías estando agotado todos los días. ¿Alguien más lo sabe? Daniel, por favor, no podría soportar que te ocurriera nada malo. Pero…" Entonces lo miró, Daniel había dejado de hablar y poco a poco parecía haberse convertido en un persona cada vez más pequeña, un ser débil entre sus brazos y un momento más tarde comenzó a temblar. "No... vamos, lo siento no quería decir eso."

Le sorprendía ver a un Daniel tan hundido en si mismo, el profesor no era así, ni cuando Shaur'e había muerto, Daniel era de los fuertes, de los que se guardaban sus sentimientos incluso; no de los que se rendían ante las adversidades.

"No se lo que me pasa, ese es el problema, creo que los Asgard me hicieron algo, me implantaron algo para que no empezara a investigar. Es cierto, he estado haciéndolo, pero no puedo hacerlo después de uno de estos sueños, porque entonces mi propio cuerpo no me deja hacerlo, tengo una barrera dentro de mi mente que me retiene y obliga a no meter las narices."

"¿Es eso lo que te está pasando ahora?" Daniel asintió, incluso hablar sobre lo que sentía era más difícil que respirar. "¿Has hablado con Janet de esto? Si realmente te han implantado algo, tal vez ella podría eliminarlo."

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero no puedo, no soy capaz de hablar del tema, me siento atrapado en propio cuerpo y cuando tengo esos sueños, siento que vuelvo otra vez allí."

Jack volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, con mucha fuerza para que supiera que ese contacto era totalmente real, que esas manos que apretaban las suyas eran verdaderas y esa boca que le besó el cuello era completamente verdadera.

"Vamos a solucionarlo. Deja que sea yo el que hable con Janet y le ponga al corriente de lo que me acabas de decir."

Jack comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero Daniel tiró de él con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cogió su mano y la apretó hasta hacerle daño y le miró con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, hasta que el general se dio la vuelta completamente hacia él.

"No te vayas, si me dejas solo volverán a por mi."

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el campo de fuerza de la base? Nada puede entrar aquí."

Daniel apretó con más fuerza todavía su mano, por lo que Jack se dio cuenta que no parecía demasiado convencido de sus palabras. Se volvió a sentar a su lado y le besó en los labios para calmarle un poco.

"Me da igual, ya sabes de lo que son capaces los Asgard y estoy seguro que podrán venir hasta mi, podrán encontrarme esté donde este y si me dejas solo me llevarán otra vez."

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Jack se dio cuenta que Daniel estaba fuera de si, en un estado casi sicótico. Tendría que hablar con Janet del tema, tal vez hubiera algo más además de los Asgard, tal vez su abducción le hubiera afectado de un modo más emocional de lo que nadie creía y por eso se comportaba así.

Jack no podía soportarlo, no podía permitir que su compañero continuara en ese estado. Intentó tirar de su mano, pero Daniel no le iba a soltar.

"¿Y si vienes conmigo? Podríamos ir juntos a hablar con Janet." Le dijo en el mismo tono en el que le hablaría a un hijo. Daniel asintió, por lo que Jack se levantó y volvió a tirar de él lentamente. Sonrió al ver que se ponía en pie y rodeó su cintura con una mano. "¿Lo ves? Todo está bien."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bueno, todo parece estar bien." Dijo Janet volviendose hacia Jack.

Había hecho un examen preliminar a Daniel y en lo que se refería al físico estaba bien. miró al antiguo general y sonrió. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado desde que estaba con Daniel, preocupado por él, sin importar nada más. Todavía no había preguntado por las nuevas misiones que se estaban llevando a cabo en al base o como estaban los tratados con los jaffas, para el general, lo único importante en ese momento, era Daniel.

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, Daniel dice que ha sido secuestrado por Asgard. Si fuera así es posible que tuviera algún resto en su cuerpo… algún tipo de marca o incluso residuo. No se, algo."

Janet negó con la cabeza.

"Daniel está completamente limpio."

Jack se alejó de la cama, para asegurarse que Daniel no le escuchara. Miró un momento a su compañero antes de retirarse y se fijó en su mirada perdida en la nada. Se preguntó que estaría pensando.

"Se que debería alegrarme." El general suspiró y apoyó la espalda a la pared. Sin darse cuenta llevaba casi dos días sin pegar ojo. "Pero si hubiera alguna prueba de que los asgard le han hecho algo, al menos sabría que está delirando."

"Lo conoces bien. tu mejor que nadie debes saber si Daniel está diciendo la verdad. Aunque siempre podríamos hipnotizarlo o usar alguna de las técnicas recientemente adaptadas para la base para averiguar si alguien está diciendo la verdad o no."

"No, no quiero hacerle pasar por nada. Ya ves como está, no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo. Por eso, quiero asegurarme si algún Asgard le ha hecho algo. Si es así, hablaré con Thor…"

"General no se precipite." Janet puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió cariñosamente.

"Lo se, lo siento, es sólo que estoy muy alterado últimamente y no consigo ser demasiado razonable." De nuevo suspiró y a través del cristal miró a Daniel.

Le quería como nunca había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a su mujer la había querido tanto, aunque le había costado darse cuenta. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a Daniel, tan sólo como su mejor amigo, ahora se daba cuenta que era su vida entera y verle sufrir tanto, le hacía daño al propio Jack.

Daniel levantó la mirada y el general se fijó en las prominentes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos y que le daban un aspecto terrible. Su compañero sonrió débilmente y se abrazó a sus propias piernas. Lo vio enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas, supuso que Daniel estaba mucho más hecho polvo que él.

"Hágame caso general. Daniel está físicamente bien. Si le ocurre algo, está en su mente y ahí yo no puedo hacer nada. Además, es a usted a quien más necesita Daniel en estos momentos. ¿Recuerda las veces que le ha ayudado?"

Jack sonrió, se habían salvado al vida mutuamente tantas veces, los dos podrían estar muertos ya unos cientos de veces si no hubiera sido por el otro. Pero era cierto, nunca había tenido ningún problema en arriesgar su vida por Daniel y ahora no iba a ser distinto.

"¿Qué hago entonces?"

"Convénzale para que se haga las pruebas. Tal vez con una pequeña hipnosis sería suficiente. Cada persona es completamente distinta. Pero en lo que se refiere a Daniel, se que mientras usted esté con él, estará bien."

- o -

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, Daniel estaba sólo. Miró a su alrededor y llamó a Jack, pero el general no estaba. Todo estaba oscuro; no había ventanas, ni tan siquiera parecía haber puertas a su alrededor.

Estaba muerto de miedo, aterrado ante tanta soledad. No sabía como había llegado, simplemente había abierto los ojos y había aparecido allí. Estaba en la cama con Jack, estaba hablando con él y ahora Jack no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se preguntó si lo habían vuelto a abducir, tal vez los asgard hubieran mejorado sus técnicas y ahora conseguían llevarse a la gente sin que sus víctimas se enteraran. ¿Y que había pasado con Jack? ¿LO tendrían en otra habitación? ¿Lo habían dejado en casa?

Un ruido a su espalda le llamó la atención y bloqueó sus pensamientos. Una puerta se abrió, acababa de aparecer de la nada, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, pues allí había una figura, estática en mitad de la puerta, alta, como un ser humano; desde luego no era un asgard. Tal vez fuera otra clase de alienígena, que también estuvieran haciendo experimento con los humanos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

Daniel no supo donde había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para decir aquello. Nunca había sido un hombre cobarde, ni las veces que había estado cerca de morir, lo había sentido como algo terriblemente malo. Ahora sin embargo, sólo en aquella habitación, se daba cuenta que estaba realmente aterrado.

"¿Quién eres?"

La figura dio un paso adelante, en el interior de la habitación, pero aún así Daniel no pudo ver de quien o de que se trataba. Se movía como un ser humano, eso era cierto, pero hasta que no lo viera bien, Daniel no podía estar seguro de ello.

"¿Quién…"

"No se ponga tan nervioso Doctor Jackson. Al fin y al cabo no somos sus enemigos."

Daniel dio un paso atrás, aquella voz era totalmente humana, no era producida por ningún ordenador, nada estaba traduciendo aquella voz, que sin lugar a dudas era completamente humana.

"¿Creía que esto era cosa de los asgard?"

"Usted teniendo siempre en tan alta estima a los seres humanos. Pero en ocasiones, el ser humano es el peor enemigo de si mismo, sobretodo cuando algunos de los seres humanos queremos que los extraterrestres nos dejen en paz."

"No se de que está hablando."

"No se preocupe, lo sabrá muy pronto. Aunque lo más probable, es que para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde para usted."

El hombre entró todavía más en la habitación y la puerta se volvió a cerrar tras él, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Todo se volvió a quedar a oscuras y Daniel, incluso, dejó respirar por un momento, intentando escuchar donde estaba aquel hombre.

De repente, la luz de la habitación se encendió de golpe, dejando cegado por completo a Daniel. Se cubrió los ojos, pero aquella luz era tan intensa, que pese a todo le hacía daño. aunque no podía ver, si que escuchó pasos que se acercaban y dos voces. Había alguien más en la habitación, alguien que debía estar ahí desde el principio.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis de mi? Gritó Daniel con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado, muerto de miedo por aquella situación que no podía controlar.

"Tranquilo Doctor Jackson, he tenido mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo este plan, por lo que ahora se precipite usted para saberlo todo. Además, me debe buena parte de la vida que me robó así que tampoco estará tan mal, que yo le robe unas cuantas horas de la suya."

Daniel se dio la vuelta, pese a que no podía ver, tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba, quien le odiaba tanto como para secuestrarle y hacerle creer que eran los asgards los que lo estaban montando todo. No pudo verlo, de nuevo se trataba de una figura, una simple sombra.

Un pinchazo en el cuello le sorprendió y pese a no desear que ocurriera así, su efecto fue rápido y contundente. En pocos segundos lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

- o -

De la misma forma que le llevaba pasando cada vez que se despertaba durante los últimos días, Daniel volvió en si de la hipnosis gritando. Jack estaba a su lado, por lo que pudo abrazarse a su compañero, sin ningún problema.

"Ya está, ya está." Le susurró Jack al oído.

"No, no está bien, porque no se trata de asgard, Jack, ellos no tienen nada que ver o al menos no directamente. Ellos no me secuestraron, tan sólo me hicieron creer que así era para encubrirse."

"No entiendo nada, ¿de que estás hablando?"

Jack le quitó el sudor de la frente, sin separase de él, aunque Daniel no se lo hubiera permitido de ninguna forma, pues se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza, que estaba empezando a hacer daño a Jack.

"Son humanos, los tipos que me han estado secuestrando son humanos."

"¿Pero para qué?"

"No lo se, todavía no."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que todavía no?"

"No tengo ni idea Jack, simplemente lo se."

Jack le besó en la frente y dejó que Daniel se acurrucara contra él, por nada del mundo le iba a dejar sólo.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack se encontró con Carter a la salida de la cafetería. La había estado buscando desde hacía un buen rato, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, ayudar como fuera a Daniel. No se podía creer que realmente algún humano le estuviera abusando de Daniel después de todo lo que habían visto. Pero fuera quien fuera, les atraparía.

"¡Coronel! ¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó Carter, mirando fijamente a Jack. "Lo siento, no ha sido la mejor pregunta."

"No se preocupe mayor. ¿Ha encontrado algo? Dígame que tiene algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a los que están atacando a Daniel." Deseaba tanto que Carter hubiera encontrado algo, necesitaba algo, una forma de seguir adelante y no derrumbarse.

"Coronel, todavía me queda mucho por investigar con lo que Daniel nos ha contado sobre sus sueños." Jack la miraba tan fijamente que Carter tuvo que seguir hablando, al menos le contaría todo lo que sabía, aunque no fuera mucho. "Es posible que en realidad nadie esté secuestrando a Daniel."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Hay ciertas drogas, muy potentes y la mayor parte de ellas, todavía experimentales, que producen alucinaciones increíblemente reales en la mente del sujeto al que se le inyectan. No se como o quien se las inoculado, porque tienen que ser inyectadas, no hay otra forma."

Jack se paró a pensar. Tenía que haber algo, tenía que haber ocurrido algo, algo que él hubiera visto, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, la mayor parte del día estaba con Daniel, tenía que haberlo visto. Llevaba ya días con aquellas alucinaciones, por lo que tenía que haber sido inyectadas de forma repetitiva.

Levantó la vista y miró de nuevo a Carter.

"No puede ser." Salió de la cafetería sin decir nada más, por lo que Carter tuvo que seguirle para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. "No puede ser." Repetía una y otra vez, mientras caminaba, casi corriendo por los pasillos de la base, mientras todos los soldados que pasaban junto a él le miraban.

"Coronel."

"Carter, creo que se quien ha sido, pero no lo puedo creer, no es posible." Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, tan solo podía pensar en aquel día, hacía casi dos semanas, aquella visita, aquel hombre, en el que Jack creía confiar.

Entró en la enfermería lentamente, pues no quería sobresaltar a Daniel, ahora que se había quedado dormido Janet estaba allí, trabajando en el ordenador. Observó a Jack y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero se dio cuenta que él no la había visto y que andaba directamente hasta la cama de su compañero. Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Carter, pero Sam estaba tan fuera de jugo como ella, por lo que las guardaron silencio y esperaron.

"Daniel, cariño." Jack se sentó en la cama junto a su compañero y le acarició la mejilla lentamente, para no asustarle al despertarse.

Daniel abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que no había podido descansar nada, como si hubiera estado más activo que si hubiera estado nervioso. Intentó incorporarse, ya estaba cansado de pasar todo el día tumbado; pero no pudo, sus miembros no le contestaron, sus brazos y piernas no parecían suyos. Miró a Jack aterrado y con una simple mirada le hizo entender que estaba aterrado, que necesitaba que todo aquello terminara ya.

"¿Recuerdas la visita de mi hermano?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?" Daniel no comprendía nada y estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar pensar en algo. "Jack, ¿Qué ocurre?"

De nuevo intentó levantarse, al no conseguirlo, volvió a intentarlo, se esforzó todo lo que pudo, pero el cuerpo no le estaba reaccionando. Se puso nervioso, la respiración acelerada, más de lo que Janet le había recomendado y sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Cogió la mano de Jack con fuerza y la apretó todo lo que pudo, aunque el coronel casi no lo notó; se sentía tan impotente. Era un hombre activo, un hombre de acción, así había aprendido a convertirse con el paso del tiempo, trabajando con Jack durante todos aquellos años, luchando contra tantas amenazas, que no podía imaginarse pasar más tiempo tumbado en una cama sin se capaz de dar un paso, ni tan siquiera sentarse en la cama.

"Vamos tranquilo, todo está bien, te lo prometo. Es solo que Carter está investigando lo que te está ocurriendo y es posible que tengamos alguna solución. Pero tengo que asegurarme de un par de cosas. ¿Recuerdas la visita de mi hermano?"

Desde atrás, Carter no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando había oído hablar más de una vez sobre el hermano del coronel, pero no había llegado a conocerle nunca, pues Jack le había dicho que vivía lejos y que no tenían una gran relación. Pero por nada del mundo se podía imaginar que alguien cercano a Jack pudiera hacerle daño a Daniel.

"¿Estuviste a solas con él en algún momento?"

"Jack, estoy cansado, no puedo…"

"Lo se, lo siento." Jack acarició la mejilla de Daniel con el dorso de la mano, sonrió, aunque no deseaba hacerlo en realidad. "Lo siento mi niño, pero solo quiero ayudarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?" Daniel asintió; desde luego no podía pensar tal cosa. "Inténtalo al menos, piensa si estuviste a solas con mi hermano."

Daniel cerró los ojos y buscó en su memoria. Hacía más de dos semanas que habían tenido aquella visita sorpresa. Henry, el hermano de Jack, se había presentado en casa sin avisar. Daniel ni siquiera lo conocía y Jack le había hablado pocas veces sobre él. El profesor le había preguntado muchas veces por él, pero Jack tan sólo decía que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. Sin embargo, Daniel sabía que había algo más.

El hombre se parecía a Jack, algo más joven que el coronel, pero realmente se parecía a él. No dijo que hacía allí, ni porque había decidido aparecer entonces, pero a Daniel no le importó, no había podido conocer a los padres de Jack, igual que el coronel no había podido conocer a los suyos, Daniel no tenía hermanos, por lo que al menos así podría estar algo más cerca de la familia del coronel.

Henry era un hombre afable y simpático, también en eso se parecía al coronel. Les habló sobre lo que había hecho durante los últimos años, en los que había estado en Europa, viajando, trabajando aquí y allá. Jack permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, mirando a su hermano como si esperara encontrar algo más, que su feliz discurso.

"¿Podrías traer unas cervezas?"

Entonces Daniel lo recordó. Jack se había ido a la cocina, tras la petición de su hermano había tardado varios minutos fuera del salón, mientras Daniel y Henry hablaban tranquilamente.

"Si, estuvimos solos. Tu estabas en la cocina." Jack sostuvo con más fuerza todavía la mano de Daniel, si eso era verdad, si después de todo tenía razón y su hermano le había hecho a Daniel, saldría a buscarle y lo traería a la base, pero prefería no pensar en lo que haría con él si había hecho daño a Daniel.

"¿Te hizo algo? Daniel, piensa un poco más, solo un poco más."

"Estuvimos hablando, me contó cosas sobre ti, sobre vuestra infancia." Las imágenes volvieron a la mente de Daniel. No podía recordar lo que había estado hablando con Henry, pero si recordaba haberle visto sacar algo de su bolsa, algo que le quería enseñar. "Dijo que tenía algo que quería yo viera, de una expedición o algo así."

"¿Qué fue?"

Le costó verlo en su mente, ver aquel objeto, que no era más que una mancha en su memoria, se tuvo que esforzar mucho pero por fin lo vio. Era un pequeño aparato, nada que hubiera visto nunca.

"Henry dijo que era un aparato alienígena." Daniel mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, como si así los recuerdos pudieran aparecer mejor en su mente. "Lo puso en mi mano, dijo que quería que le echara un vistazo. No se, no lo reconocí. Le pregunté si podía quedármelo y analizarlo."

Daniel suspiró con fuerza, aquello le estaba agotando, estaba ya exhausto y tan solo quería descansar.

"Ya casi hemos acabado. Vamos Daniel solo un poco más. ¿Qué fue del aparato? ¿Te lo dio mi hermano al final?"

Daniel negó con la cabeza.

"Dijo que no, que tenía que devolverlo a la facultad de no se donde. Ojalá lo recordara Jack, pero no lo se. Luego no se, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después." Hasta ese momento no había pensado, pero no sabía lo que había sido de Henry, cuando se había ido de casa. Simplemente no estaban esos recuerdos en su mente. "No me acuerdo Jack, ni siquiera se… no recuerdo nada má de ese día."

"Daniel, estuvimos en el cine."

Daniel lo miró sin comprender las palabras de Jack, negó con la cabeza, aquello no estaba en su memoria. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, alguien había jugado con su mente, en realidad no sabía lo que le habían hecho.

"Jack…" Dijo con voz trémula.

"Lo se, no te preocupes lo vamos a solucionar. Te lo prometo."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack no llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en aquella casa. Estaba demasiado nervioso y alterado como para pararse a pensar. El lugar estaba vacío. Hubiera deseando tanto que Henry estuviera allí para poder liberar con él todas las tensiones acumuladas durante tantos días.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así y por qué?

Daniel había querido ir con él, pero el coronel había conseguido convencerle de que no era una buena idea. No solo porque estuviera agotado y tuviera que descansar, sino porque aquello tenía hacerlo Jack en solitario, no quería que el hombre al que quería pudiera descubrir que tipo de persona podía llegar a ser cuando perdía el control.

Estaba apunto de marcharse del piso de su hermano cuando escuchó un ruido. No estaba solo. Sacó su arma a aquellas alturas de la partida ya no quería más juegos estúpidos en su camino. Anduvo lentamente, atento a más sonidos que pudieran llegar hasta él y entonces lo escuchó de nuevo, en el dormitorio, parecía proveniente de uno de los armarios.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin dejar de apuntar y sin tratarse de ninguna sorpresa, su hermano estaba allí, agazapado, como si tuviera miedo de su atacante."

"Maldito cabrón, Henry ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?"

"Sabía que vendrías a por mi, se lo dije a ellos y no me hicieron caso."

"¿De quien estás hablado? ¿Qué le has hecho a Daniel?"

Antes de dejar que contestara, Jack sacó a su hermano del armario, si terminaba descubriendo que todo había sido cosa de él, por algún motivo que todavía no comprendía, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

"No fue idea mía, vinieron a mi y dijeron que lo hiciera, que era parte del plan."

"¿Qué plan? Habla claro si no quieres que…"

"No hace falta que lo pagas con él. tu hermano no ha sido más que un peón, nadie por el que merezca la pena mancharse las manos de sangre."

Jack se dio la vuelta. De la nada había salido un hombre, no lo había visto nunca, pero no le gustaba nada, le daba mala espina en realidad. Soltó a su hermano, nunca hubiera pensado que Henry fuera capaz de hacer algo así y mucho menos de hacerle daño a él.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Eso da igual, lo que importa es mi trabajo." Jack le apuntó con el arma, pero el hombre no pareció inmutarse. "Vamos coronel, si hubieramos querido, tanto el doctor Jackson, como usted ya estarían muertos. Así que si no le importa bajar el arma."

"¿Qué le ha hecho a Daniel?"

"Un experimiento, teníamos que probar nuestra arma con alguien con quien realmente pudiera funcionar." Jack no comprendía ni una sola palabra, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio esperando que aquel hombre misterioso, continuara hablando. "¿Cree que vamos a permitir que los alienígenas lleguen a nuestro planeta como si nada? Me da igual que sean goaulds, que asgard o lo que sea. No pueden venir aquí como si nada."

"¿Qué tienen que ver los asgard con todo esto? Siempre han sido nuestros aliados, nos han ayudado mucho."

El hombre se echó a reír y su voz resonó por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué pasará el día que los asgard se den cuenta que son mucho más poderosos a nosotros y quieran conquistarnos. Tenemos que estar preparados y para eso, tenemos que darse cuenta que sus queridos hombrecillos grises no son nuestros amigos."

"Así que se trata de eso. si los humanos no tememos a los asgards, vosotros os encargáis de imponer el miedo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que usando de conejillo de indias al mayor defensor de los asgard para comprobar que vuestra maldita droga funciona."

"En eso tiene razón coronel. Daniel era la mejor forma de saber si podíamos hacerlo, si conseguíamos que Daniel se aterrorizara con solo nombrarle a su querido marcianito, todo habría salido bien. Es una lástima comprobar que sus recuerdos fueron demasiado fuertes y al final recordó lo que había pasado realmente. Supongo que eso habrá que solucinarolo."

"No vas a volver a ponerle la mano encima."

El hombre hizo un gesto y otros dos compañeros aparecieron entre las sombras, pero no estaban solos, cargaban con alguien más. Jack estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al ver que tiraban a Daniel al suelo pero se contuvo.

"Siento que hayas dicho eso, porque ya es demasiado tarde. En cuanto saliste de la base, mis hombres, entraron. Creía que sería más difícil entrar en un lugar que comunica directamente con el universo."

"Deja a Daniel al margen de esto." Jack no había podido quitar la vista de encima de su compañero, pues de alguna forma sentái que estaba allí por su culpa, por no haberle podido cuidar bien, por haber permitido que simples seres humanos le hicieran aquello. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Todavía no lo ha visto coronel."

El hombre se acercó a Daniel se arrodilló junto a él, que e había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, como si no supiera que Jack estaba tan cerca de él, si Jack pudiera acercarse, si tan sólo pudiera tocarle, pero los dos hombres que flanqueaban a Daniel iban armados, si intentaba hacer algo, sin duda dispararían, lo que no estaba tan seguro era a quien de los dos.

Aquel tipo al que el coronel quería matar, acarició el cabello de Daniel, mientras sacaba una jeringuilla.

"¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?"

"Esta guerra tenía que haber empezado hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué guerra? Por el amor de dios estás completamente loco. No hay ninguna guerra, no tiene porque haberla. Eso no beneficiaría a nadie." Ahora si que Jack no comprendía nada, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Daniel, su compañero lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Lo estaba escuchado gemir, como si de un cachorrillo abandonado se tratara. Pero entonces lo vio tan claro. "¿Cómo no he había dado cuenta antes? Claro que una guerra contra los asgard beneficiaría a alguien. Kinsey está detrás de todo esto, Kinsey y su gente está preparando una nueva carrera armamentística y necesita alguien a su altura para desarrollarla. ¿Me equivoco?"

"El senador dijo que no era un hombre listo, que nunca nos descubriría. Veo que se equivocó."

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, matarme por descubriros?"

De repente, Jack vio una oportunidad, Daniel estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo, seguramente le habían golpeado, así que no intentaría hacer nada para ayudarle, arriesgando así su propia vida. Los dos hombres que lo vigilaban, habían bajado la guardia y con un poco de suerte podía deshacerse de los dos antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Lo malo sería acabar con su jefe, pero de él quería encargarse personalmente.

No dudó, se movió con rapidez, disparó dos veces, acertando en el hombro de los dos idiotas que no lo habían visto venir. Cayeron al suelo protestando y dejaron las armas lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder volver a cogerlas y que no fueran peligro para Jack.

"Me gusta su estilo coronel, es una lástima que no pueda con los tres al mismo tiempo." Jack se dio la vuelta, allí estaba el hombre, tal y como Jack había temido, ahora empuñaba su propia arma, justo a la cabeza de Daniel.

"Jack…"

Desde el suelo Daniel se removió y abrió los ojos. Ante él tenía el cañón de un arma. Su respiración se aceleró. Estaba todo tan confuso en su mente. Recordaba estar caminando por la base, a punto de irse a la cama y notar un golpe en la cabeza, había caído al suelo y había escuchado voces. Pero nada más, no sabía cuando había quedado inconsciente ni porque alguien le estaba apuntando con un arma.

"¡Jack!"

"Todo está bien Daniel."

"¿Ah si coronel?"

Aquel hombre tenía el control, eso era lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro Jack. no podía hacer nada sin temer lo que podía ocurrirle a Daniel, pero si no hacía nada, su compañero sufriría de todas formas, pues el hombre todavía sostenía la jeringuilla dispuesto a clavarla en Daniel.

"¿Qué va a hace ahora corone, dejara que haga las cosas a mi manera y que su compañero sea el precursor de la mayor guerra que la humanidad haya conocido o prefiere verle muerto?"

"¿Jack, de que va todo esto?"

Jack no tuvo ocasión de contestar, pues antes de hacerlo una enorme luz, inundó la habitación. Daniel gritó, diciendo que los asgard volvían a por él, que ahora lo iban a matar y el otro hombre río.

"¿Lo ve coronel? El miedo es la mejor forma de conseguir algo."

"¡Jack, ayúdame!"

Sin importar el arma, la jeringuilla, ni la luz que ahora lo dominaba todo, Jack fue hasta Daniel y lo abrazó con fuerza. apoyó su espalda contra su pecho y le besó en la mejilla.

"¿Me creiste cuando te dije que nadie te iba a volver a hacer daño?" Daniel asintió tímidamente. "Pues sigue creyéndotelo porque es la verdad."

"Es una pena coronel, porque entonces ninguno de ustedes me sirven, sin miedo no sirven de nada."

Una pequeña figura, que no debía alcanzar el metro de altura apareció a través de la luz.

"Mire profesor, aquí estan sus amigos los asgard, para terminar el trabajo que empezaron con usted."

Daniel se estremeció.

"Recuerda Daniel, no fueron asgard, fue este tío su gente, no tengas miedo, esos pequeñazos siguen siendo nuestros amigos." Jack apretó todavía más el cuerpo de Daniel que poco a poco se fue relajando."

"¡No! Le hemos programado para que tenga miedo, esta guerra tiene que comenzar con usted."

"Lo siento amigo, pero Daniel ha demostrado que nadie puede reprogramar su maravillos cerebro." Jack le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla, por nada del mundo le haría luchar solo. "Vaya, mira por donde quien ha venido a hacernos una visita. No tengas miedo Daniel, Thor jamás te haría daño."

Daniel temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo entre los brazos de Jack.

El pequeño alienígena fue por fin visible, al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre levantaba la mano en la que llevaba el arma. Sonó el disparo y Jack se temió lo peor, pero en lugar de ocurrirle nada a Thor, fue el hombre el que cayó al suelo. Tras él Henry le apuntaba con ojos desorbitados.

"Nunca debí dejar que me usaran y mucho menos sabiendo que te iba a hacer daño a ti, hermano."

Jack no se separó de Daniel, pero asintió con la cabeza mirando a su hermano. Llevaban años sin hablar, pero por lo menos Henry había hecho algo bueno por él. Luego se fijó en Thor, que como siempre observaba todo impasible, como si ya hubiera sabido desde un principio lo que iba a ocurrir.

"Saludos, O'Neill."

"Has venido en un buen momento, pero podrías haber venido antes."

"Lo lamento O'Neill pero al igual que te ha ocurrido a ti no sabíamos quien era el culpable de todo esto. Lo lamento mucho Daniel. No prentendía lastimarte." Daniel asintió, mientras permanecía pegado a Jack. "Pero podemos hacer algo para solucinarlo."

- o -

Daniel despertó una mañana más. Se estiró como si fuera un gato y abrió por fin los ojos. Todo parecía haber sido una terrible pesadilla, pero como los sueños todo había terminado. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo en aceptar la ayuda de los asgard, principalmente, por estar controlado por aquella horrible droga. Pero Jack le había convencido.

"Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo." Y el coronel había cumplido su promesa, todo había salido bien y ahora Daniel se sentó como nuevo.

No tenía claro lo que le habían dado, pero ya no quería saberlo, con tener la cabeza en su sitio y saber que los asgard estaban de su lado, lo demás le daba igual.

"Buenos días." Dijo Jack para un momento más tarde darle un beso en los labios. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Con ganas de trabajar." Jack le miró. "Si, lo has oído bien, quiero que volvamos al comando, no se, con todo esto que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que quiero volver a esa vida. hay mucha gente que quiere que nuestras relaciones con los amigos de otros mundo acabe mal, pero por mi no será así."

Jack le miró y sonrió, le dio un nuevo beso y se tumbó a su lado.

"¿Te das cuenta que vamos a terminar con ochenta años enseñando a los nuevos integrantes que lleguen al comando el día de mañana verdad?"

"¿Y que hay de malo en eso? Si así conseguimos evitar una guerra interestelar."

El coronel se echó a reír.

"¿Cuántas veces has visto desde que vives conmigo Star Wars?"

Daniel se sentó sobre el coronel, atrapó sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que lo escuchó reír. Sonrió, se sentía bien, feliz y seguro con Jack. tan sólo le quedaba por saber una cosa más.

"¿Qué hay de tu hermano?"

Jack suspiró.

"Se marchó esta mañana, no me dijo a donde ni por cuanto tiempo, pero sabes que, creo que es mejor. Nunca nos llevamos bien más que cuando estábamos lejos el uno del otro, además, si se quedaba por aquí cerca, alguien más iría hasta él y lo usaría. Es mejor que esté lejos."

Daniel observó al coronel, se podía creer como era posible que fuera siempre alguien tan fuerte pasara lo que pasara. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado y se acurrucó. Era temprano, todavía podían dormir unas cuantas horas.

"¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?"

"Solo se, Doctor Jackson, que no podría vivir sin ti."


End file.
